Clan Chatroom *Part One*
A spoof fanfic by Jay. Enjoy! Guide blueyluvsoak = Bluestar (a.k.a. Bluey) MedKitty101 = Yellowfang (a.k.a. Kitty) Fireleaf = Spottedleaf (a.k.a. Spotty) FallenLeaves<3 = Hollyleaf (a.k.a. Fallen) Cindyblaze = Lionblaze (a.k.a. Blaze, but the she-cats torture him by calling him Cindy.) Cookiemed123 = Jayfeather (a.k.a. Cookie) Crowpool = Leafpool (a.k.a. Leafy) Feathery99 = Feathertail (a.k.a. Feathery) BrambleLuv = Squirrelflight (a.k.a. Squirrel) Whitey22 = Whitestorm (a.k.a. Whitey) Tigerrrrr95 = Tigerstar (a.k.a. Tiger) Clan Chatroom *Part One* ~.blueluvsoak has logged in.~ blueyluvsoak: Hey everybody! Oh... *Has just realized that she only started a chat not joined one* ~.Crowpool has logged in.~ Crowpool: I'm here 4 u! *Hugs Bluey* blueyluvsoak: Thank u ~.Cindyblaze has logged in.~ Cindyblaze: ARGHHHHHH GURLS *Hides* ~.Cindyblaze has logged out.~ ~.FallenLeaves<3 has logged in.~ FallenLeaves<3: So I'm here replacing Cindy? *Giggles slightly* blueyluvsoak: Guess so. ~.MedKitty101 has logged in.~ blueyluvsoak: Hewwo Kitty! FallenLeaves<3: Hello old medicine cat.... MedKitty101: Hi... *Glares at Fallen* FallenLeaves<3: *Rolls eyes* blueyluvsoak: *Realizes the rivalry between Kitty and Fallen* Um... do you want to crash a party??? FallenLeaves<3: -.- MedKitty101: Nice try resolving Bluey! blueyluvsoak: :( ~.Fireleaf has logged in.~ Fireleaf: *Curious and suspicious why everybody isn't saying hi* ...What's going on? Crowpool: I'm afraid Kitty and Fallen had a bit of a debate... blueyluvsoak: They never had a debate! They're rivals... I think. Fireleaf: Don't feel bad, Bluey! There's always a way! >:) blueyluvsoak: Thanks for ur positive attitude Spotty! Fireleaf: You're most welcome. ~.BrambleLuv has logged in.~ BrambleLuv: HIIIIII Fireleaf: Hello!! Crowpool: hey Squirrel. blueyluvsoak: hullo!!!!! FallenLeaves<3: Hi Squirrel. :) MedKitty101: Hi. BrambleLuv: :3333333 Fireleaf: :))))))) ~.Cindyblaze has logged in.~ Fireleaf: CINDY. blueyluvsoak: YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY NOW CINDY!! Cindyblaze: I'll stay if u stop calling me Cindy and call me Blaze instead!!! blueyluvsoak: WILL NEVER DO!!!! ~.Feathery99 has logged in.~ Fireleaf: FEATHERY!!!!!!! blueyluvsoak: HELLU!!! Feathery99: Hello guys! ~.Cookiemed123 has logged in.~ Cookiemed123: WELL SAY HI blueyluvsoak: hi. Fireleaf: hi. FallenLeaves<3: hi. MedKitty101: hi. Crowpool: hi. Feathery99: hi. Cindyblaze: hi. BrambleLuv: hi. Feathery99: HI-EY!!!!1!!!!! BrambleLuv: *snigger* ~.Whitey22 has logged in.~ Whitey22: hellu!! BrambleLuv: Hi! MedKitty101: hello! Crowpool: Hello hello! Fireleaf: Hey Whitey! blueyluvsoak: NEPHEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!! Whitey22: Bluey! PLEASE! blueyluvsoak: No it's not Bluey. It's Auntie Bluey. Whitey22: O.o ~.Tigerrrrr95 has logged in.~ Crowpool: Take dis Tiger! Ur the last one 2 arrive! Tigerrrrr95: WHAAAAAAT? blueyluvsoak: Leafy said: YOU. ARE. THE. LAST. ONE. TO. ARRIVE. Feathery99: Yea Tiger! TAKE THAT. Tigerrrrr95: grr grr grr!! Feathery99: -.- I'm so not scared. BrambleLuv: *SCREEEAAAMM* I'M SO SCARED!! Not. MedKitty101: *Laughs* Cookiemed123: lol ~.Tigerrrrr95 has logged out.~ Cookiemed123: WHAT?! I BETTER FOLLOW HIM! I'M HIS FOLLOWER!! Everyone: *le gasp* ~.Cookiemed123 has logged out.~ ~.MedKitty101 has logged out.~ ~.BrambleLuv has logged out.~ Feathery99: THREE PEOPLE AT A TIME? COME ON!!! blueyluvsoak: well I won't leave! Crowpool: good luck 'cause I WILL Feathery99: NUUU ~.Crowpool has logged out.~ blueyluvsoak: So? Who's logging out next? ~.Fireleaf has logged out.~ blueyluvsoak: Ughhhh. ~.Whitey22 has logged out.~ blueyluvsoak: *Flails* HE FORGOT TO SAY GOODBYE TO AUNTIE BLUEY!!!!!! ~.Feathery99 has logged out.~ ~.Cindyblaze has logged out.~ blueyluvsoak: Meh. ~.blueyluvsoak has logged out.~ ~.FallenLeaves<3 has logged out.~ ~.Chat has ended.~ To be continued in Part Two.